


it started but it has yet to start

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I guess? it's more speculation of events), (kind of?), Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Drunk!Yuuri, Pining victor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for Episode 10, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Victor doesn't really think much about Yuuri's request to become his coach, but he does think about Yuuri himself, in the months between the GPF banquet and the day he watches that viral video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had 3 things in my head as I wrote this: 
> 
> 1) Victor obviously was smitten with Yuuri since the banquet,  
> 2) he definitely skated at the Worlds final with Yuuri in mind, and  
> 3) he probably DIDN'T, contrary to popular belief, seriously think much of Yuuri's drunken ramblings about coaching until he saw that video. 
> 
> So. This is the result. (Also I suck at titles.)

He’s cute. He’s… more than cute, if Victor’s perfectly honest. Cute and interesting and a lot more athletic than he looks and Victor won’t even let himself _think_  about what his pole dancing expertise implies about his physical strength and flexibility.

So Victor can’t really be blamed for the way he’s attracted to Katsuki Yuuri, nor for the way a simple yet very,  _very_ complicated request makes his heart pound like nothing has in over a decade.

Yuuri apparently wants Victor to be his coach. But he’s also very phenomenally drunk, so Victor can’t really be blamed for not taking Yuuri’s request seriously. The request is outrageous (if you listened to Yakov) or downright deluded (according to Yuri), and anyway, Victor doesn’t even really know Yuuri nor does he have any plans for next season yet, so. He puts all thoughts of Yuuri’s drunken request out of his mind for the rest of the season.

…he can’t put  _Yuuri himself_  out of his head, though, or his heart. He’d thought he’d hear from him again after that night, it felt like they’d gotten close, but there’s nothing. Not even a whisper. And Victor feels… he’s not exactly sure how he feels but he thinks jilted might be a good word for it. Jilted and also heartbroken, if he’s honest.

He finds out all he can about him (four years younger than Victor himself, made his senior debut at eighteen, his step sequence is quite unique, lives in Detroit, trains under Celestino Cialdini), and hopes to see him at the Four Continents Championships and Worlds. Hopes to talk to him, spend time with him, maybe even…

But he still doesn’t put much thought in Yuuri’s plea.

Not for months, not while he choreographs the Eros and Agape programs (and he can’t help if some frustrations bleed into one of them) and bits and pieces for a new Free Skate, not while he skates his longing, pours his very soul into  _Stammi Vicino_  at the Worlds’ Final.

The thought does flash through his mind at the press conference right after, for a moment, but he pushes it aside. He hasn’t heard from Yuuri in months, has heard rumours of his possible retirement, so Victor dismisses it.

...until one day at the end of March, a week or so after Worlds.

Christophe texts him a link and tells him to  _watch it, no matter what._  It’s Victor’s day off from practice, and he’s lounging on the couch with Makkachin, enjoying some long overdue quality time with his beloved friend.

He doesn’t know what to expect from the link, something lewd perhaps, seeing as it’s Chris who sent it to him.

What he really  _doesn’t_  expect is Katsuki Yuuri skating Victor’s FS program, with as much longing as Victor himself had put in it the last time he skated it. It’s an almost perfect copy, but it’s also so very…  _Yuuri_. (And according to the video’s description, Yuuri skated it the same day as the World’s Final, which, for some reason, surprises Victor. There’s something about the idea of them doing the same routine at the same time, even if they were in different places, that makes his heard skip a beat.)

And all of a sudden he can think of nothing he wants more than to go to Japan and be Yuuri’s coach (and more, so very much more).  
  
So a few days later, Victor has his entire life packed into boxes and shipped to Japan, papers for himself and Makkachin in order, and a fire burning in his chest he hasn’t felt in months (or is it decades?). He doesn’t so much as look out the plane’s window as he leaves his home behind.  
  
He doesn’t feel like he’s leaving home.  
  
Just. Moving to a new one.  
  
And Victor is giddy with the thought of it. 

And the thought of seeing Yuuri again.


End file.
